GokaiGalleon
The is Gokai Red's three-masted galleon-like spacecraft that was originally AkaRed's vessel before the Red Pirates were nearly wiped out, now used by the Gokaigers as their base of operations in their search for the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. It is equipped with the bow, the that are on both sides of the ship, and several beam cannons on its wing tips. It holds the four other Gokai Machines in a fashion similar to a , with Gokai Trailer as the second largest mecha, the third being Gokai Marine, fourth is Gokai Racer and Gokai Jet being the fifth. As part of GokaiOh, the GokaiGalleon forms the robot's head and torso, as well as the Gokai Ken swords. History Finale It was heavily damaged as a result of facing the Zangyack invasion fleet in The Day of Battle, but was fully repaired in the finale, several months after the death of Ackdos Gill and the fragmentation of Zangyack. After giving back the Ranger Keys of the 34 Super Sentai to their original owners, the Gokaigers departed in the GokaiGalleon to find the Second Greatest Treasure in the Universe on the Zangyack homeworld. Super Hero Taisen Captain Marvelous left the Gokaigers and became the Emperor of Dai-Zangyack, a restoration of Zangyack which also included the previous enemies of Super Sentai. While Marvelous went on a crusade to wipe out the Kamen Riders to ensure the survival of the Super Sentai as Kamen Rider Decade, the of , did vice versa, Joe and Don met with Daiki Kaito and . On the GokaiGalleon, Daiki brought up a pot of pudding which attracted the presence of the which rendezvoused with the GokaiGalleon, so the four could travel back in time and find out why all this was happening. Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger When the Gokaigers arrived on the Zangyack homeworld, they were attacked by a Zangyack remnant led by Bacchus Gill and the GokaiGalleon was destroyed again. The Gokaigers were forced to pretend to serve Zangyack and returned to Earth with Zangyack, allied with Enter and Vaglass, on a Black GokaiGalleon. When the Gokaigers teamed-up with the Go-Busters, they brought a version of the GokaiGalleon from the past to help. After exchanging fire with the Black Galleon, it combined with the other Gokai Machines to form GokaiOh to fight alongside GoZyuJin and the Go-Busters' Megazords. After the fight was over, the Gokaigers took their leave and left protecting Earth in the Go-Busters' capable hands. The movie doesn't go into detail about how or when the GokaiGalleon was transported from the past. It is presumed they used the Greater Power of the Timerangers, GoZyuDrill, just as they used it to retrieve the Gokaigers and Go-Busters after they were sent to different points in the past but there doesn't seem to be any point in the GokaiGalleon's history as the ship of the Red Pirates and the Gokaigers themselves where it could have been plucked out of history unnoticed. It is also not revealed whether they returned it and rebuilt the GokaiGalleon in the present as the Gokaigers prepare to leave Earth and resume their search for treasure at the end of the movie. Zyuohger Chou Super Hero Taisen Summoned by the Goriders, the GokaiGalleon is part of a team of five Kamen Rider and Super Sentai mecha which wipe out the fleet, allowing the Goriders to destroy the mothership with the . Cockpit Gokaiger Red cockpit.jpg|Gokai Red inside GokaiGalleon Gokaiger Ressha The Gokaiger Ressha is the Legend Sentai ToQ Ressha associated with the Gokaigers, based on the GokaiGalleon. It can replace Red Ressha in ToQ-Oh to form ToQ-Oh GokaiOh. It is currently exclusive to the toyline. Video Game appearances Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Go Gokai Galleon Both the Gokai Galleon and GokaiOh are playable in the iOS game Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Go Gokai Galleon. The game is a third person shooter that allows the user to control the GokaiGalleon or GokaiOh to destroy a series of oncoming obstacles as well as enemy Zangyack ships. Appearances See Also References Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Mecha Category:Red Mecha Category:Sentai Team Bases Category:Carrier Mecha